castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Bear
The Bear is one of the 20+ playable characters and an enemy in the game Castle Crashers. His magic powers are "wind-based" and its starting weapon is the Wooden Club. Background The Bear is first seen on the back of the Catfish in the Rapids Ride level. It is then seen as the primary enemy in the Tall Grass Field level. It is seen primariy using wind balls and tornados to attack the player. Beating the Bear boss in this level gives the user Rammy. Unlocking The Bear is unlocked after completing the game with the Skeleton. Magic Powers Splash Attack "Tornado" Element: Normal Max Hits: Based on mana and how long it is held. Damage/hit: Base Strength Damage OR 2 damage This unique spell isn't really a Splash spell at all. It would be more accurate to call it an advanced melee attack that drains mana. First, the button must be held down for the effect to continue - it will cost normal spell mana to start and then continue to drain mana slowly and steadily as long as you are holding the button. Second, it doesn't actually damage enemies in front of you, it turns you into a tornado that can be freely steered around, and you must touch enemies to hurt them. Not only that, but it is the only "Splash" spell that can be blocked. It gains no benefits from Splash spell level upgrades. Finally, its damage has nothing to do with your Magic stat at all. When the Tornado hits an enemy on the ground, it only does 2 points of damage. If it hits an enemy in the air, it will deal Base Melee Damage. It will continue to apply hits as long as it is overlapping an enemy. When it connects it pops enemies up into the air, so it can be used to knock an enemy up and then juggle them repeatedly for as long as the player can keep themself overlapping them. It doesn't move very fast though, so its best to trap an enemy against a wall if the player want to keep hitting them with it. Also, you are NOT invincible while in Tornado form. There's an odd bug with it too - when the Tornado finishes, the player can not use any attack buttons (X, Y, or B) until you come to a complete stop. If you keep running around right after the Tornado ends you will be locked out of doing any attacks until you stop completely or jump and then land. For some reason this bug does not occur if you start the Tornado in mid-air and then land during it. Projectile Attack "Wind Ball" Element: Wind Damage: Base Magic Damage A white ball of wind. Can be shot while standing, moving parallel to the ground, but not while in the air. Magic Jump "Wind Jump" Element: Normal Damage: Base Magic Damage Jump with white wind blowing up. Special Note The Bear is one of the few characters whose RT+Y in the air is not the Projectile Spell fired downward. It just starts the Tornado spell in the air and quickly falls to the ground instead. This is odd since the enemy Bears can use downward-firing Projectile magic and never use the Tornado spell in the air. See also * Playable Characters * Tall Grass Field * Catfish Category:Characters